This invention relates to an interior structure for a vehicle interior. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for stitching vehicle interior components. Still further, various embodiments of the present invention relate to placing a decorative stitch on a trim piece having a three dimensional configuration regardless of whether it is used in a vehicle or not.
Most stitching found in an automotive interior is of the functional variety, wherein two or more pieces of material (leather, vinyl, TPO, cloth, etc) are cut from a pattern and sewn together (cut-n-sew) prior to being wrapped around a component such as a seat cushion, head rest, arm rest, console lid, instrument panel substrate, etc. Such functional stitching is very labor intensive and is normally used only where required on low and mid-class vehicles. Functional stitching on decorate components such as instrument panel retainers and door panels has typically been restricted to higher class vehicles due to cost.
In recent years, automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) have shown an interest in applying the “stitched” look to more vehicles over a wider range of price classes. A simulated non-functional stitch has been used in some applications however the ability to offer a simulated stitch in a contrasting color is not production feasible at this time. Additionally, more OEMs are requesting that a real or “live” stitch be used on decorative components to provide the look and feel of a true cut-n-sew component.
Current means of placing a decorative stitch on a 3D preformed automotive trim component consist of penetrating the part (skin, skin/foam, or skin/foam/substrate) with a needle from the top side of the part and engaging a hook or looper located on the backside of the part. These methods required access to both the front and backside of the part, which often limits the location of stitch placement on the parts. Placement of stitching on brows, sharp corners, and highly contoured surfaces as often seen with true cut and sew wrapped automotive interior trim is often very difficult.
For example, applying stitching in the direction perpendicular to and over the edge of a semi-rigid part remains difficult, as the stitchplate depth requirements on existing machines precludes the plate from conforming to the small radii. Additionally, stitching around small in-plane radii can also be difficult, as predefined clearances for stitch plate movement are required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for producing a live, non-functional stitch on decorative automotive trim components. It is also desirable to provide a component with such a stitch.